


Fiddles and Chains

by TheCohort



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, but not really songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCohort/pseuds/TheCohort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of separate Dwalin and Nori one-shots inspired by music. Themes and ratings will vary.<br/>4. Nori had always believed soul-mates to be an old wives tale<br/>5. Nori lets Bilbo in on a trade secret<br/>6. Nori's method of flirting is so far from traditional that he hadn't even realized he was doing it<br/>7. In the year 1739 two brother from the isle of Scots came to the village of an Céide. The following year one of them had died and the other had disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart in Shroud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song [Encoder by Pendulum](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtKs1m_SQgg)
> 
> My interpretation of the mate-mark trope, as well as an attempt at writing angst (Something I feel I need more practice with).

Dwalin sat quietly in the darkened Inn room, rubbing absently at the runes across his bare wrist. He had learned long ago that lighting a candle would prove futile as it would only ruin his eyesight for the dark when his companion inevitably snuffed it out.

Barely any light came in through the open window. Dwalin took a breath to calm himself. The ache in his chest eased slightly as he relaxed.

It was dark enough that the time they had agreed to meet had surely passed; if his partner did not show it would not be the end of middle earth. Though his heart might ache to run from his chest he knew he could stay away for longer periods of time if he needed. This would not be the first time his summons had been neglected.

The door clicked open, the tightness in Dwalin's chest eased with a swift snap as a shadow moved into the room on nearly silent feet. Dwalin could just barely make out the other dwarf's features in the dim light. He grabbed the front of the other's woollen overcoat, tugging him forward and slamming their mouths together. Their teeth clacked together sharply as they fell to the dusty mattress.

Their hands moved frantically, clothing dropping to the bedside floor rapidly as eager hands sought out bare flesh. They rutted together quickly, over two weeks of waiting for a chance to meet had left each dwarf nearly desperate for release at the other's doing. Had it not been so many days alone Dwalin might have been ashamed at how quickly he was approaching climax, but the hard erection pressing against his own made it obvious that he wasn't the only one on edge.

The body beneath shifted to leave nearly as soon as his breathing had returned to normal. Dwalin pinned him, refusing to budge his greater weight as he settled back into the spread of the other's legs. Dwalin leant forward with an exasperated sigh, forehead fitting between the other's neck and shoulder, “There's no way I'll be letting you leave so soon.” he mumbled.

A sigh, “Alrigh'.”

Dwalin grasped the braids of the other dwarf's beard, slipping the metal clasps away from the folded ends and slowly separating the braids with his fingers, “Mahal, Nori.” He cursed, tugging at the soft hair unfolding over the other dwarf, “We can't keep on li--mmm” his words cut off by the other's mouth.

Nori bit softly at Dwalin's lips as his legs rose to wrap around his waist. Dwalin groaned, shifting his hips forward lightly. He thrust his tongue into Nori's mouth, unconcerned with the odd shifting motions beneath him so long as his companion continued to allow the kiss; sometimes he didn't.

Dwalin's cock was already thickening with renewed interest when slick fingers wrapped around him and tugged, coating him only thinly before directing him to where Nori had evidently prepared himself. He slipped in with little difficulty, their bodies still perfectly accustomed to the other despite the separation of the last 16 days.

Dwalin moved slow, resisting the press of feet against his back urging him to go faster. He moved his hands to pin Nori's wrists to the pillows beneath him, fingers sliding along the band of metal he had forged lying over the thief's wrist. He sighed, moving to press his lips along Nori's neck and ear.

“Would ya hurry it up.” Nori complained, shifting his hips against Dwalin's stomach.

“If I only get to have you twice a month I'm bloody well going to take my time about it.” Dwalin snapped, stopping his movement completely to glare at the other dwarf. Nori's face looked slightly pinched, though the darkness prevented Dwalin from knowing whether it was with pain or resentment. He released Nori's wrists from his tightening grip, sighing in relief when they moved to wrap around his shoulders and pull him down against the smaller dwarf, “Sorry.” he muttered.

Nori said nothing, just bit at Dwalin's shoulder and rolled his hips upward. Dwalin nodded and continued, fighting against the urge to thrust faster. He wrapped his arms around the dwarf beneath him keeping them pressed together as the speed of his thrusts slowly increased, the burn of orgasm building in his balls and gut.

Once Dwalin began quicker thrusts it took little time before Nori was coming into the press of their stomachs, over-sensitive and softening cock sliding through their wet body hair as Dwalin continued thrusting through his own climax.

They lay in silence, dozing off in each other's arms.

The pale grey of pre-dawn was just beginning to filter into the room when Dwalin awoke to the sounds of Nori shuffling about the room and retrieving his clothing. He rolled over to watch the thief dress, his long beard still hanging loose around his waist.

“How long are you in town for?”

Nori glanced over his shoulder with a frown, “If anyone asks? I'm not.” He leant down to tighten the ties of his boots, “ I can meet again in two days time.”

“Same time?”

“Aye.” Nori gave a quick nod and curt “Goodbye, Mister Dwalin.” before slipping out of the room before the sun rose.

Dwalin had once seen Nori in the market between meetings. He knew about the bags under Nori's eyes and the sheen of sorrow they held. He knew exactly what the thief was trying to hide in the cover of darkness. As much as Nori pretended otherwise they were both miserable. It was not in a dwarf's nature to keep himself from his treasures.

Dwalin grabbed the strip of leather he had left on the bedside table and wrapped it around his wrist to cover the short name bled across it's underside before he left the bed and began dressing.

The glint of sun on silver caught his eye where he stood at the end of the bed. He leant forward to pick up a small hair clasp from the worn wood floor. The delicate metalwork lay cold in his palm as Dwalin stood alone in the room.

He had to fix this. He pulled a small chunk of hair at the centre of his chin into a small braid and fastened the end with Nori's clasp. He had two days to think of a way to convince Nori to let him.

He shut the door softly as he left the room.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song [Keep the Customer Satisfied](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YNsZLtzF18) by Simon and Garfunkel

The roads leading toward Erebor were nicer than they had been when Nori left. Lake town had changed for the better, the cobbled streets bustling with men and dwarves alike. Nori waved cheekily at a cluster of guards loitering near the entrance of one of the pubs along main street. He grinned as they gave him a mock salute. Nori had missed that. The way that the guards of home humoured him. Here he had earned enough respect to be considered eccentric rather than criminal.

He shifted the pack on his weary shoulders as he neared the gates of Erebor. Nori's face gained him easy access into the great mountain and he moved quietly through the towering stone walls, ducking behind pillars when he spotted acquaintances he didn't want to have to speak with. Rude, but he had better things to do at the moment.

His first stop was the homey chambers where Bombur lived with his wife, children and older cousin. He knocked soundly on the thick oak door. An individual far shorter than he answered the door with a squeal of delight as Nori bowed low, “My lady,” he said to the young girl, “is your father at home, by chance?”

“Mister Nori is here!” She shouted into the house, a number of her sibling moving into the living area to look for themselves as their father moved from the kitchen and the little girl gestured Nori into the room.

Nori nodded towards the larger dwarf, “Master Bombur, I have news from a mister Baggins for you.” He cast a sly smile towards the gaggle of children, “And gifts.” they cheered.

Bombur's wife peeked her head into the room and sighed, “The children will grow quite spoiled if Bofur continues sending them those halfling candies.”

“Ah, and toys this time as well.” Nori dropped his pack to the stone floor, rummaging through to pull out a cream envelope and large wooden box, the contents of which Nori knew to be a set of wooden animal miniatures and rich caramel sweets. He distributed them to their designated parties. The children tore the lid off the box and dug into the goodies frantically while Bombur accepted the letter with a grateful smile.

“Off to see your family now?” Bombur asked.

Nori nodded, “I'll send my regards, shall I?” Bombur nodded, “I'll stop by in a couple days when I leave if you want to write a response.” 

Nori bid farewell and slipped back into the Halls of Erebor, intent on speaking with his own brothers. His mind wandered as he walked. He paused before another large oak door, this one bearing the crest of his own family. He knocked in an especially polite manner to appease his older brother.

The door opened to Dori's frowning face, “You're late.” he stated in greeting.

Nori clicked his tongue and strode passed his brother into their home, “I had business to attend. Business before pleasure, as I always say.”

Dori snorted and shook his head, “I do believe that is the first time you've ever had occasion to say such a thing.”

Nori sank into one of the lavish couches Dori had fit into the living room, laughing in agreement with his brother, “T'wasn't even true. Business before family before pleasure.” He winked at Dori who was putting up a show of being scandalised, “Where's Ori?”

“Helping renovate the library. He should be back soon for supper.” Dori bustled about the kitchen preparing a pot of tea, “How did you find the road here?”

Nori hummed thoughtfully, “Good I suppose, I didn't run into any orcs or goblins so the conditions have certainly improved for now. I still find Mirkwood particularly eerie but I've found it an easy enough road to travel as long as I keep to marked paths as I was told.”

Dori laughed, “Imagine how easy the quest for Erebor might have been had we actually heeded Gandalf's advice throughout.”

“Disappointingly so.” Nori said.

Each dwarf perked up as the front door pushed open and a book laden Ori shuffled through into the main room of their family's chambers, ranting all the while, “Dori you would not believe the manner in which those books were being handled. It's as if the average dwarf was not aware of their importance! We really should turn attention to teaching more of our people to read and write.” He sighed in exasperation towards his kinsmen, “Oh! But you should see the the great bookshelves they've crafted!” he shuffled towards his own quarters while describing in detail the carved and inlaid shelves. Nori and Dori watched their brother with fond amusement, glancing toward each other when Ori passed the couch holding Nori without so much as a glance over the books in his arms.

They heard the thump of books on wooden desktop before Ori reappeared through the doorway, “Nori!” he shouted in surprise, clearly not having seen his brother throughout his entrance speech.

“'Ello, Ori,” Nori smiled, “I see you're as passionate about your studies as ever.” he stood and pulled his younger brother into an embrace as Ori grinned and nodded.

Ori's stomach grumbled loudly as they they pulled apart, causing him to smile at his brother sheepishly. “When's supper?” he asked loudly.

“Yeah Dori, where's the food?” Nori added.

In the kitchen Dori lamented the appalling manners of his brothers. 

II

Nori stood to one side of the main Hallway of Erebor. He could clearly see the guards posted at either side of the entrance to King's Alley, stopping anyone who made to enter the royal quarters. Nori smoothed his hair out of it's customary three points and looked to his right to seek out any face he didn't recognise.

There.

Nori's eyes landed on the form of a particularly disgruntled Dwarf who Nori had never seen before. By the hand-wagon trailing behind him Nori guessed him to be a travelling merchant of some sort.

Nori crossed the hall and moved towards the merchant, slipping his hand into the Dwarf's coat pocket and poking him sharply with his middle finger as he lifted out the man's coin purse. The Dwarf grabbed his wrist roughly as Nori made to move away, “You thief!” He shouted, “Guards!” He called to the armoured men standing just feet away. The clank of two sets of heavy boots came jogging towards them. “This man has picked my pocket.” The dwarf explained curtly.

“Master Nori?” One of the guards asked when they got a better look at him.

Nori sighed as if to say 'what can you do?' and casually tossed the small purse back to the merchant then held his wrists forward, “I guess you'll just have to lock me up.”

III

Nori grinned, hands clenching in the cuffs above his head as a familiar shadow appeared at the door of his cell.

“You've got to find a cheaper way of letting me know you're back in town.”

“Oh please,” Nori sighed, “Where's the fun in that?”

Dwalin eyed the shackles from which Nori's arms hung, “Seems a bit drastic after only a petty theft.”

Nori laughed, “Oh don't worry, it was my idea.” As was the confiscation of his tunic and overcoat, but he was pretty sure that was already evident.

“I suppose it was your idea to be jailed in one of the empty wings as well?”

Nori glanced to the brick walls on either side of him in surprise. It hadn't, “I think your men are beginning to catch on.”

“Well you're hardly subtle about it.” Dwalin fingered the ring of keys in his left hand, “and who should I say paid the bail this time?”

Nori shrugged as best he could with his arms trapped above his head, “The usual.” Dwalin unlocked the barred door, “Letting me go already?” 

Dwalin stepped into the cell, “Hardly.”

“Hmm... Welcome home, Nori.” Nori said to himself with a smile as the cell door clanged shut.


	3. Unpleasant Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin never really liked kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Don't Talk Just Kiss](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y6u1gmEGWY) by Right Said Fred
> 
> Regardless of the original intent this song never fails to gross me out, so when this came up on shuffle while I was writing something else I just thought "this is gross, I bet Dwalin would agree" and then kind of scribbled down a bunch of little head-canons about it. That's this. I promise more substantial stuff is on the way.

Dwalin had never understood the appeal of kissing. His early attempts at courting had always ended abruptly when his intended would first attempt to tangle their tongue and beard with his own. The luke warm slide of flesh never failed to sap the desire from Dwalin's body and he would quickly find himself losing interest in even the most beautiful of dwarves.

A simple press of wet lips seemed to snuff even the brightest of flames.

By the time Thorin moved to retake Erebor Dwalin had devoted himself to his duties, no longer desiring romantic ties or a family of his own.

His mother had had a saying when he and Balin were children, “it's only when you can be happy with gold that you'll fall into mithrill.”

Somehow Dwalin found himself falling in with Nori. Despite their previous disagreements Dwalin found Nori to be pleasant company when they were set in a common goal. Somewhere in the journey Dwalin's feelings of grudging respect turned to friendship, then shifted to desire.

Dwalin tried to fight it. Though they had fought back to back and Dwalin could easily call Nori friend, he was still ever aware of Nori's predilection for sneaking around middle-earth with sticky fingers. But even more than that, Nori was a friend. Dwalin did not want to trade that for an acquaintance he could no longer look in the eye as his former suitors had become.

In the end Nori never really gave him a choice.

It was during the second day of their stay in Beorn's hall while taking a walk along the nearby river that Nori grabbed him by the beard and yanked their mouths together.

It wasn't completely horrible.

Nori hadn't felt the need to lick his lips wet beforehand and his tightly braided beard made the whole ordeal a fair bit neater. When Nori pressed with his tongue for more Dwalin found Nori to be a fair bit warmer than other dwarves as his tongue hadn't immediately inspired images of cold fish as others had.

Dwalin did not burn for more when Nori pulled away but he wasn't disgusted either. It was really all the reassurance he needed before pushing the other dwarf down into the long grasses and tossing his coats aside.

Though Dwalin still did not find the physical sensations appealing, he found other ways to tolerate and enjoy the act that Nori seemed so fond of. As long as Dwalin could maintain control of their mouths he could find enjoyment in Nori's responses.

He liked the way Nori shivered when Dwalin pressed his tongue against the sensitive gum-line where Nori would burn his mouth at meal-times. He enjoyed the way Nori would rub against him when Dwalin bit his lips. Dwalin loved the way Nori would cling to his shoulders when he roughly thrust his tongue in an imitation of what he planned to do later.

Dwalin kissed with purpose. Fast. Efficient.

He gave until he had permission to take.


	4. May Your Soul Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [I'll Tell Me Ma](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzhAp_5F7RY) by the Young Dubliners
> 
> Nori had always believed soul-mates to be an old wives tale.

The iron cell door shut with a crash behind Nori.

He had gotten cocky.

A young dwarf only a couple years his junior had implied that Nori couldn't pick pocket a member of the guard. Nori had of course been obliged to prove the dwarf wrong and establish just how skilled a thief he really was. And he was. He really was quite good. And Nori maintains that had he picked any other guard he would have been successful.

Nori had pointed to the dwarf on a whim, “How about him?” his young companion had looked over the dwarf and given a nod. The guard was taller than most with his dark hair shaved into a stripe along the crown of his head and trailing down his back. He was a new face among the guard and Nori was hoping that would give him an advantage.

Plus, there was something rather alluring about the larger dwarf, his odd hair style and tattoos drawing Nori's eyes.

And really, that should have been his first clue to get the hell out of there.

But he hadn't, and he had sauntered closer through the bustling crowd. Nori felt the clench of nerves in his stomach first. Anticipation, he had thought. His heart was racing as he continued forward.

He never noticed the change in the guard's stance.

When Nori moved his hand outwards as he moved nearer to the guard it was snatched away from its target by a large tattooed hand.

Nori gaped up at the angry face in shock. How had the guard known? Nori clenched his tingling hand within the other's grip and frowned. The other dwarf's severe expression of distaste hardly shifted as he slapped cuffs onto Nori's wrist and led him down the street. Despite this Nori couldn't help but admire the dwarf beside him. It might be twisted into a scowl at present but he had an attractive face nonetheless.

The next thing Nori knew he was being tossed into a prison cell.

“Seems a bit extreme. Locking me up for a failed attempt at pick-pocketing.” He said as the guard locked the door.

“You had an outstanding warrant.” Oh, that was a rather nice voice. If you like the gruff sort, “You might consider wearing your hair in a less remarkable style, mister Nori.”

Nori blinked, mildly surprised. Had the guard just given him advice for evading the authorities? The severe face looked uninterested, yet his eyes seemed rather amused. Nori could feel the pulse of blood in his ear, thick and loud as his face flushed.

Nori considered the guard as he moved away from the door and down the hall. The guard was a good deal older than Nori, he thought. Nori was only in his early 80s though so most Dwarves seemed his elder. Nori had never seen the dwarf before but he seemed too old to be a new recruit. Nori slumped onto the straw mattress and frowned. The dwarf must have been a warrior before he landed this post.

Nori's stomach clenched unpleasantly as he thought of the guards torn ear and scarred nose. What kind of battles had he seen 

Nori leant back. He had no idea how long they were going to want to keep him here but he might as well take a nap before he started work on the escape plan.

 

II

 

Nori twisted in discomfort on the lumpy prison mattress. There'd been a subtle buzz beneath his skin since his arrest that Nori was finding particularly disconcerting. Like a thrum of adrenaline he couldn't seem to rid himself of. His fingers ached for something to toy with as he was forced to sit with only his thoughts for entertainment.

It wasn't very interesting.

And Nori's thoughts kept circling back to the guard who had brought him in.

His chest felt tight when he first heard the heavy footsteps heading down the hallway towards his cell. He lifted his head to gaze at the heavy shadow of the dwarf as the guard unlocked and pulled open the door.

The guard nodded his head towards the exit when Nori didn't stand from his resting place, “C'mon, you made bail.” He must have noticed Nori's surprise because he shook his head and almost smiled.

The guard led Nori back to the entrance of the prison, opening the door for him when they reached the end of the containment areas. The first person he saw was his brother Dori. Of course.

“Ah. Thank-you, Dwalin.” said an unfamiliar voice. Nori turned to see who he presumed to be the head of the guard standing against the wall beside the door. Nori then turned to look at the dwarf who had arrested him. Dwalin. Somehow Nori knew he wasn't going to be forgetting the name any time soon.

He followed Dori out the door. His stomach churned lightly and settled into a dull ache in his chest. He frowned and glanced down at himself. A thought struck him, “Where on earth did you get the money to pay that bail?”

Dori was making a concentrated effort to not look at his younger brother as they walked down the street. Dori's brows raised sharply, “Where did _you_ get the money you mean?” Dori shrugged, “I couldn't say, but you need to find a better place to hide your ill gained fortune.”

Nori gaped at his brother, “You should have just left me in there. I would have found a way out shortly.”

“Our mother was wondering where you were.”

Nori tripped slightly as they walked down the cobbled main street, “Ah.” there was little else he could say to that. Dori had done admirably in keeping Nori's criminal habits hidden from their ailing mother. Nori and Dori rarely got on well nowadays but they did their best to play nice for their mother's health.

Their house was small and tucked down an alley off of a street occupied primarily by small-time craftsmen. The smell of roasting duck and strong tea hit them as soon as they stepped through the door. Nori smiled at his mother sitting in her wing-backed chair, her careful hands knitting a long stocking that sprawled across her round belly. She was a comely dwarf with a sweet button nose and sandy brown beard braided neatly from the centre of her chin.

“Hey mum.” Nori sat himself on the stool to her right, “How was your day?”

“Productive, I should say.” she gestured to a basket of folded stocking pairs, “not nearly as exciting as yours I'm sure. Always off causing all kinds of trouble.” Nori had no idea what Dori told her he spent his days doing but the light-hearted tone of her voice told him clearly that it wasn't the truth, “Just like your father.” she laughed lightly, “You'll calm right down when you find your second soul.” Nori froze as Dori scoffed in derision from the kitchen, “ Let's hope it happens before you get yourself into any real trouble.”

Nori's mum had always gone on about that old myth. That dwarves were born with a pre-destined soul-mate. Dori and Nori had always dismissed it as an old-wives tale. Nori's hand lifted to rub at his chest unconsciously while he thought. Surely it couldn't actually be true. He frowned, recalling the way he had been unable to sneak up on the guard and his body had thrummed with anticipation when he had been near him.

Nori's mother lent forward in her chair, “Is something wrong, Nori?” she asked, voice soft with concern.

He took a deep breath, considering his words carefully, “How do you know when you've met your second soul? Can you physically feel the connection or is it just an emotional impulse?”

He could hear his brother shuffling back into the room as his mother's eyes widened. She glanced down at Nori's hand at his chest and nodded, “It hurts. And when you're near them it feels like bees are crawlin' around in your skin.”

“How romantic.” Nori said sarcastically.

“Hush, you know what I mean.” Nori nodded causing her face to split in a wide grin, “So who is it?” Nori shook his head, “You don't know the name? Well that's fine dear I'm sure you've got time to figure it out.”

Nori kept his voice calm as he interrupted her, “No, ma. I don't... I don't think it will work.”

She frowned, “Is their beard in shambles? Are they...” she paused, “Are they not dwarf? Because that's not unheard of and I promise no one will think badly of you for it.”

Nori laughed faintly at his mother's suggestions, “No, it's just not a good idea.”

Her face was sceptical, “Meeting your soul-mate is 'not a good idea'?”

Nori sighed, his mother had always been a hopeless romantic, “It's complicated.” She raised a brow and looked unimpressed, “I'm just not ready for something so...” he floundered for the right word.

“Permanent?” Dori suggested.

“Restricting.” Nori corrected, “I'm not ready to be shackled to this town.”

Nori saw his brother pause in the periphery of his vision and cursed his word choice. Dori was smart. He'd probably figured out exactly why Nori was so resistant.

“Nori...” his mother looked hurt, “That's horrible. Is it really so bad here?”

Nori had always tried not to mention his wanderlust. The rest of his family had known the comfort of a home before the long journey to Ered Luin and Nori knew how grateful they had been to end their travelling, but Nori had been born on the road and he longed to return to it. He leant forward in his seat and laid a hand on his mother's knee, “No, but I'd like more time to really think. About everything.”

His mother grabbed his hand and smiled sadly, “Then you should go.”

Dori spluttered in disbelief and Nori nodded. He knew just the road to take, “Thank you, I'll be back before the birth.”

“You'd better be. I'll be needing a more delicate hand than Dori's to help raise the dear.”

Nori grinned at his brother who was looking distinctly unimpressed with their mother's humour before shifting to gather his things.

Pack upon back he pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek before clapping his brother on the shoulder and slipping out the door.

Nori didn't stop till he had passed through the city wall. He turned back to stare at the gates and rubbed at his chest. It had barely been three hours and already the ache seemed like a comforting pressure he had never been without.

He bowed to the gate and spoke to no one.

“Farewell, Dwalin. May your soul sting and your shackles fail to hold another. “

He turned and left for the first time of many.


	5. The Benefits of Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori lets Bilbo in on a trade secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually inspired by any particular song. Just a quick head-canon drabble to help me get over a small bit of writer's block.

Nori glanced up from the knife he was sharpening when he felt the log beneath him shift with new weight. Nori found Bilbo perched hesitantly to his left. Bilbo smiled hesitantly, “Hello master Nori, I was wondering if I might ask you a question.”

Nori raised an eyebrow in suspicion, he had not had much occasion to speak with the hobbit, but nodded all the same.

“Why do you wear your hair in such an ornate way? It seems like quite a bit of work for such a journey and it rather draws the eye when you seem like you should want to avoid attention.”

Nori glanced about them thoughtfully before leaning closer to the hobbit when he found no one to be near them, “How long would you say my beard is unbound?”

Bilbo seemed puzzled by the question but considered Nori's braids. He gestured vaguely on his own chest, “Just below the sternum?”

Nori shook his head and considered himself. He laid a finger on his upper thigh, “It'd be down there about.”

Bilbo was clearly surprised, “I had no idea.”

“Exactly.” Nori dropped his voice, “I'll tell you why, as a thief to a burglar.”

Bilbo nodded, “I'll not tell the others.”

Nori nodded and gestured to his hair, “If I should happen to be spotted under incriminating circumstances, this hairstyle ensures that it is probably not my face that a witness remembers. And if he thinks to describe the length of my beard he will likely be wrong.” Nori smiled when he saw understanding in the hobbit's face, “And then the next day I let my hair loose and I am free to walk right beneath their noses if I please.”

“Do you really look so different?”

“Of course. My hair obstructs a significant part of my face. It makes me look older and shabbier as well.” He paused to tug at the middle braid of his chin, “That being said it also helps keep hair out of my face when I need to see or eat.” He shrugged.

Bilbo grinned shyly, “Dwalin claimed you were just a vain bastard.”

Nori gave a short soft laugh, “Well, that too.”

Bilbo was silent for a moment, Nori could feel his considering gaze , “Is that a common practice amongst criminals?”

“If they're any good it is.”

Bilbo hummed thoughtfully and nodded, “Thank you.”

Nori nodded as the hobbit stood to leave, slipped his knife back into his sleeve and moved to follow.

Nori sat down beside Dwalin who was looking between Bilbo and Nori with suspicion, “What did the halfling want?”

“Oh y'know, just gossiping.”

Dwalin snorted. Nori tugged at the middle braid on his chin and grinned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also based on the trick that some con-men use where they dress in flashy clothes during a con so that if they get brought in as a suspect the victim won't recognise them in normal attire.


	6. Childish Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori's method of flirting is so far from traditional that he hadn't even realized he was doing it until it was too late to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [White Flags](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCtFAKy7ULA) by Blue Oyster Cult
> 
> This turned into quite a monster that just wouldn't stop so you get a nice long chapter. New chapters will probably be slow in coming for a while since I'm starting a bigger project now that this not so little one-shot is finished.

Nori shifted against the counter ledge digging into his lower back. They were still waiting for Thorin to arrive at the Hobbit's door. Nori looked around to the other dwarves standing in the kitchen, “Why do we even need a burglar?” he asked the room, “if we have need for theft I'm sure I'm more than capable of the task.”

A loud huff of derision sounded from his left. Nori turned to look at the archway into the room where Dwalin was now leaning, “You've been caught before.”

Nori rolled his eyes, “It never stuck.” he glanced thoughtfully at the cupboards and sink, “and believe you me, this hobbit is no burglar.” he pulled a coin from his pocket and rolled it lazily across his knuckles, “Bringing him along to avoid a 13 member party is all well and good but please do not insult me and imply him more skilled in theft than I.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Perhaps it is just the perfect disguise.”

Bofur, who had been watching the two argue, laughed happily when Nori responded curtly that “it isn't.” and slid out of the kitchen with a glare.

-

The lights were out and the hobbit hole was loud with the sound of dwarves snoring. Nori tip-toed quietly over his brothers to the next room where he knew Dwalin was sleeping. Nori crouched down beside the guard when he found him, slipped his right hand into his own back pocket and clutched tightly at the velvet purse of false coins hidden there. Nori's left hand skipped lightly over Dwalin's jacket until he located the other dwarf's own coin purse.

Quick as he could Nori swapped the two; his right hand tightened around the purse full of real coinage to keep them from clicking together as he placed it in his pocket.

Nori crept back to the room where his bedroll was laid out and fell asleep grinning.

-

Nori was almost disappointed when Dwalin didn't call him out on the theft the next morning. The purse he had replaced Dwalin's with had been close in size to the bag he had taken so it was possible that the former guard really hadn't noticed the switch.

Nori had clearly been giving him more credit than he deserved.

When Oin had shouted for him to pay up from the betting Nori had smirked eagerly. Once all the winnings had been tossed out he palmed the stolen purse and gave a shout of “Dwalin!” and tossed the heavy velvet bag when the dwarf turned to glare at him. Nori's mind delighted at the way Dwalin's face flushed in anger as realization dawned.

Mister Baggins let out a small exclamation of surprise from behind him, “Did Dwalin really bet so much that I would join you? 

Nori turned in his saddle, “Not at all, master Hobbit. I was simply making a point to Dwalin concerning a previous argument.” he turned forward to look where Dwalin was still glaring at him and gave a cheerful wave and a mischievous wink.

 

II

 

It was the hobbit who first found their behaviour to be worth commenting on. Bilbo had sat himself between Nori and Bofur after dinner one evening and promptly asked about dwarven courting rituals.

Nori, who had far less experience talking with the hobbit than Bofur had, leant forward in his seat to eye Bofur who was looking just as surprised by the question as Nori felt. Nori glanced at Bilbo warily before finally asking, “Was there someone in particular you were wanting to impress?”

“No, no, nothing like that. You just all interact so differently amongst yourselves that I'm never sure what I'm watching.”

Bofur nodded then paused to consider his words, “I suppose it's much like other races. You show your interest by spending time with them and giving them compliments. Give gifts and such. It's all quite a slow process though. And the relationship is grown with patience and a sense of calm.” He grinned, “You must be terribly polite through the whole thing; I've never quite managed it.”

Bilbo frowned and turned to Nori, “So you and Dwalin are not a couple?”

Nori's frown deepened as Bofur burst into gales of laughter beside Bilbo. Nori found himself entirely unsure what to say and only uttered a quick perplexed “no” which sounded rather more like a question than an answer.

Bilbo waved his hands vaguely at the air as he explained himself, “In the Shire little boys tend to tease and fight with the girls they are fond of. Y'know, pig-tail pulling and such.” Nori had no idea what pigs tails had to do with children but he nodded all the same, “and the way you and Dwalin argue and carry on antagonising each other was so similar I thought it might just be the way dwarves went about the whole thing.”

Nori raised a brow, “He tried to have me locked in jail.”

“Several times.” Bofur added when he took a breath between laughs.

“Well yes, _before_ the quest.” Bilbo argued. He seemed disappointed, “No?”

“No.” Nori reaffirmed.

-

But the hobbit's innocent question had gotten Nori thinking. To say that Nori didn't find Dwalin attractive would have been a blatant lie, Nori had always favoured larger Dwarves and enjoyed great strength in his partners. Even their arguments had become a source of amusement for Nori rather than genuine anger.

Nori frowned as he considered the clench in his chest whenever he managed to turn Dwalin's face red with anger.

Well shit.

 

III

 

Nori really hadn't expected his fondness for the guard to ever be reciprocated to any extent, but the way they had so effectively fought together in goblin town and Dwalin's willingness to assist him afterwards when his bruised ribs had kept him from pushing out of the rubble had Nori re-evaluating his opinion of Dwalin's thoughts for him.

He wasn't foolish enough to think Dwalin was interested in the same way he was, but as they hung helpless in that last pine tree he thought that should they make it out alive he would attempt to befriend the hulking dwarf.

Maybe.

At the very least he would thank him for the assistance during their escape from goblin town.

 

IV

 

Nori watched the rest of the company strip out of their clothes and rush into the river to bathe; he weighed the pros and cons of drawing attention to himself by joining them. And he certainly would. Draw attention that is. And while he generally preferred to bathe on his own he couldn't pass up the chance to see if Dwalin was at all attracted to him.

Nori waited until the rest of the dwarves had slipped into the water before carefully divesting himself of his own clothes and weapons, unclasped the metal from his beard and head, and then quickly pulled the clasps from the braids falling to either side of his groin. That finished he turned and pulled a canvas wrapped bar of soap from his bag then turned to join the others in the water.

Nori looked up to find he had already gained the surprising attention of Bilbo. Nori shook his head with a smile and, ignoring the chill of the water, strode into the river to stop beside the hobbit. He smiled, “Didn't expect me to join this lot?”

“Didn't expect you to have so much hair.” Bilbo admitted. He gestured vaguely toward the water line just above Nori's waist, “None of the others had such long... uh...” he flushed and cleared his throat pointedly, “and it certainly wasn't braided.”

Nori gave a soft hum of agreement, “I find it tugs uncomfortably if I leave it loose.” he smiled at the funny look Bilbo was giving him and dunked beneath the water.

After his hair was thoroughly soaked he roughly ran the bar of soap over body, beard and head. He scrubbed his hands through the soapy hair until he was sure it was as clean as it would get then dunked under once more.

When he found himself alone, Bilbo having left to borrow Bofur's soap, Nori allowed himself to float lazily on his back so that his hair would stay beneath the water and all the soap would rinse away. Nori blinked up at the clear blue sky as he drifted slowly with the current.

When Nori finally stood he had floated to an outcropping of large sunny rocks, and the water only came to mid thigh. He turned to look back at the company. They were still in easy view. Nori grinned as his eyes trailed over Dwalin's chest.

Having established that the other dwarf would still be able to see him Nori hoisted himself up onto the tallest boulder and laid out in the sun. He let the water drip from his thick hair and onto the stone beneath his head as the warm sun dried his skin. When most of the excess water had been leached from his hair he sat upright above the river and combed his fingers through the damp locks on his face, carefully removing any knots caused by the heavy scrubbing he had given it.

Nori cursed softly to himself when he remembered that his hair clasps were still with his clothes and pack. He looked up to see how far of a walk it would be to retrieve them and return to his sunny perch only to find Dwalin watching him with what seemed to be curiosity. Nori smirked when he met the other dwarf's eyes and Dwalin quickly looked away. Nori looked back to his things. Well, a bit of a naked stroll certainly never hurt anyone.

Rather than returning to his previous spot on the sunny rock he sat cross legged in the soft grass beside his pack. He made sure to check that he was still able to see Dwalin, now much closer, and was pleased to find that he was out of view from most of the rest of the company.

Nori quickly organized the silver bands and clasps into size and order that they would be used and then returned his fingers to his beard. He split the hair into two large sections which he brushed over his shoulders and out of the way while another thinner chunk hung down across his chest from the centre of his chin.

And then Nori began the slow, calm and meticulous process of braiding his beard. Working out from that first braid in the centre till he had the entirety of his beard carefully and tightly braided into place. Once that was all done he easily folded them up and wrapped them with silver.

Nori quickly glanced up and then back down, fast enough to confirm that Dwalin was once again watching him but not long enough to cause the other dwarf to look away.

Well then, what next? Nori considered moving straight down and braiding the shorter hair past his stomach, but he knew it would be more manageable once it was mostly dry. Instead he stretched his arms upwards and back, his spine curving so his chest pressed forward as he pulled the hair at the back of his head into a simple braid. Nori ran a hand over the back of his head thoughtfully. It wasn't as tight as it should be but it would keep everything in order until he had the time to style it into his three customary peaks.

Nori glanced up again. Still the larger dwarf watched. Maybe the hobbit had been onto something.

Slowly Nori slid his hands toward his lap. His fingers easily slipped into the thick hair there and pulled the strands into place. He looked back to Dwalin. He raised a brow and smiled right at the other dwarf.

Nori's smile stretched into a grin as Dwalin's eyes snapped shut and his head turned away from the shore. Bilbo had been right. The expression of disbelief and frustration on Dwalin's face was practically a flag of surrender.

Nori sprawled out on the grass, happy to soak up more of the warm sun and let Dwalin stew in the river. He felt like he had just pulled off a particularly successful con and was happy to relax while his mind began plotting the next move.

 

V

 

Step two Nori decided would just be to simply go through with his original plan of thanking the other dwarf and seeing where that would take him.

They were preparing to leave camp the next morning to travel to where Gandalf's friend was hopefully still living when Nori got the chance to talk with Dwalin. One of the tricky things about Dwalin was that he was almost always talking with someone who made Nori feel distinctly uncomfortable. Namely Thorin.

When Nori saw Dwalin packing his bags near the charcoal remains of their fire with no king or relatives in sight he tossed his own pack onto his back and sauntered over to the bent dwarf. Nori watched Dwalin's shoulder's stiffen as he stopped to stand beside him.

Nori just stood there. He smiled, knowing it would get Dwalin riled up.

Dwalin stood and glared down on Nori, “What d'ya want?” he snapped.

Nori shook his head. In some ways Dwalin was really quite predictable. Nori glanced up to meet the taller dwarf's eyes and gave a little shrug, “I wanted to thank you for helping me out of the rubble after the goblins.” he gave a self depreciating smile, “I was pretty out of it after that oversized wretch fell on us.” Dwalin nodded but looked mildly bewildered by the entire conversation. Nori laughed, “I know we don't get along but I thought ya should know I was grateful.”

Dwalin's face seemed to soften at that (not too much mind, this was still Dwalin) and he gave another nod, “You fought well.”

Nori had to suppress a smile at that, “Thanks, you seemed a bit out of practice though.” Nori thrilled at how fast Dwalin's face shifted from being generally pleasant to red and severely frowning.

“Excuse me?”

Nori chuckled, “Oh Dwalin, don't think I'll suddenly play nice just because I like you now.” he gave an exaggerated shake of his head, raised his hand in a cheerful wave goodbye, and walked back to where his brothers were preparing for the day, leaving a stunned dwarf at his back.

 

VI

 

Nori felt Dwalin sit down beside him where he was staring into the hearth of Beorn's hall. Nori turned to see the other dwarf's hand's fiddling with his pipe. Neither dwarf spoke for a moment. The fire crackled in the silence. Dwalin took a breath then said, as if it were just a passing thought, “My pipe-weed is missing.” Nori nodded, confirming that they both knew exactly where it was. Dwalin held his pipe out in Nori's direction, “Care to lend me a pinch?”

Dwalin didn't even bat an eye as Nori pulled out the guard's tobacco bag from his tunic, pressed a small amount into the pipe's bowl, then replaced the bag on his own person. Dwalin lit his pipe and gave it a thoughtful puff. The smoke left through his nose in a great exhale, “Do you steal from anyone else?”

“Sometimes. When I need something I shouldn't ask for.” Nori watched Dwalin's brows shoot up in question. He smiled, “Wouldn't you like know?”

“Bilbo says you're flirting.”

“Is that what he's calling it now? He told me I was acting like a child.” Nori shrugged, “He's not wrong.”

“Which one?”

“Both.”

Dwalin hummed and let the conversation fall to silence as he continued to smoke. Nori lit his own pipe and let himself enjoy the surprisingly comfortable company. Nori enjoyed the calming burn of the smoke in his lungs as he watched the wood pile in the hearth collapse in a shower of upward flying sparks. The smoke and fire helping to sooth the small part of him that was still waiting for a more notable response from Dwalin.

Eventually the larger dwarf finished his pipe and stood. He seemed to consider Nori for a moment before finally speaking, “I'm going to head to bed.” Nori frowned with a huff of smoke, was that it? He's just going to leave? He watched Dwalin moving away from the fire. Watched Dwalin turn and nod toward the other end of the hall, “Are ye comin'?”

Nori cursed and stood, strolled to where Dwalin was waiting, roughly grabbed the leather straps across his chest and slammed their mouths together. Their teeth scraped and clacked together and Nori could just taste a hint of blood when Dwalin pushed him away and threw Nori over his shoulder. Nori groaned softly as Dwalin carried him away from where they had been standing and towards Dwalin's waiting bedroll in the far corner of the hall.

Each dwarf kept silent as they moved along the aisle in the middle of the hall they were staying in, careful not to wake the dwarves sleeping on either side of them; their packs were laid out along the wooden walls. Dwalin managed to make the entire trip in silence despite the way that Nori was poking and prodding at his backside and shoulders.

When they reached the far right corner Nori found himself being gently laid out across Dwalin's thin bedding. He turned to the left to see who was sleeping closest to them. Squinting in the dark provided only an outline and a guess, "Oin?"

Dwalin nodded, "Balin is sleeping across the aisle." he leaned forward to bite at Nori's bottom lip then pulled away again to add, "Oin might not hear well but we'll still need to be quiet."

Nori scoffed and tugged at Dwalin's beard, "Thief, remember? "Quiet" is the only way I do things."

Dwalin leaned away to begin removing his clothing, gesturing for Nori to do the same, "Oh I can't wait for a chance to prove you wrong about tha'."

Nori hummed and pushed his carefully folded clothes towards the foot of the bedding. He stretched out over the blankets and sighed. He raised a brow pointedly at Dwalin who was still hovering above and away from him. Nori stretched his arms above his head and twirled a piece of his hair with his fingers, "What are you waiting for?"

Dwalin moved quickly, his left hand wrapping around Nori's wrists and pinning them to the floor. He grinned as he lowered himself over the smaller dwarf and pulled one of the cover blankets over the both of them. he pressed another biting kiss to Nori's lips and slid his lower body between the smaller dwarf's thighs.

Nori laughed lightly into Dwalin's mouth, "You're not going to let me go are you?"

Dwalin shook his head in the negative, causing his nose to bump into Nori's, "This is pretty far from how I imagined finally catching you but at least I can keep this part of the fantasy." He tightened his hand around Nori's wrists to emphasize which part of the situation he had meant, "The rest of this honestly never crossed my mind."

"Me neither, now shut up." Nori thrust his hips up against Dwalin, erections finally dragging across each other. He raised his head in surprise, almost headbutting the other dwarf when Dwalin's right hand unfastened the braids at his groin. Nori groaned, "You infuriating brute, that'll be a completely tangled mess by the time we're done."

Dwalin tugged on the wiry curls in retaliation, "Hush." He pressed down against Nori's halfhearted struggles and wrapped his hand around both of their pricks, sliding his thumb over the slit in the head of Nori's cock and causing the smaller dwarf to squirm beneath him.

Nori breathed heavily into Dwalin's ear as his neck was bitten and sucked to bruising and suppressed a groan when Dwalin began stroking in earnest. He rolled his hips slowly along with Dwalin's strokes, refusing to lay back and play no part just because his hands were contained. When Dwalin's fist sped Nori would purposely slow his hips in effort to mess up the other Dwarf's rhythm. It didn't work but the contrast felt wonderful and he fought the instinct to thrust frantically as his balls tightened and the heat in his gut built into a pinpoint of pressure. Nori let out a soft shaky breath as his cock spurted hot spunk into the hair across Dwalin's stomach.

Nori felt more than heard Dwalin's answering groan as he felt another splash of heat against his groin. Nori cursed with a shaky exhale, "Are you serious?"

Dwalin bit gently at Nori's nose before releasing his now aching wrists and collapsing beside him, "I'll help clean it la'er."

"Ya want me to stay till morning?"

Dwalin threw a heavy arm across his chest and nodded against his neck, "Bilbo would probably have mentioned his thoughts to everyone else eventually. Might as well surprise 'em instead."

Nori huffed, "You're such an asshole."

Dwalin smiled and bit lazily at Nori's collar bone, humming in agreement, "Good night." he eventually mumbled.

Nori gave a resigned sigh, "G'night." and surrendered to the warm weight at his side tugging him towards sleep.


	7. And the Cottage Stood Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 1739 two brother from the isle of Scots came to the village of an Céide. The following year one of them had died and the other had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rather took on a life of its own and got a bit out of hand. And far from what I had originally intended it to be. As a result I'm afraid it doesn't always work quite as I planned but it's been sitting around on my computer for weeks and I decided to give it another quick edit and just post it already. 
> 
> WARNING: For Character Death and some scenes could be viewed as dub/non-con.

In the year 1739 two brother from the isle of Scots came to the village of an Céide. The following year one of them had died and the other had disappeared. After the cold years had passed and the crops began to grown once more the only member of the village who could recall the two brothers was old woman Shannon. Some said they were cursed. Others thought it was coincidence. And many don't believe they existed at all.

\--------

The sun beat heavily down onto the backs of farmers as they ploughed their fields, desperately working at the rocky soil until it had become loose enough to allow the crops to breath.

Dwalin stood with his hand resting on his axe haft, frowning faintly down toward the thick gnarled looking bush that had been growing in the middle of the crop field.

It was quite a bit bigger than any blackberry bush had a right to be. If it had been producing a crop worthy of its size then Dwalin would have been happy to accommodate it in his plans but the only blackberries growing hung in limp clumps on only the topmost branches, the skin of the berries puckered by the hot sun.

Dwalin lifted the axe upward and then down into another harsh swing. The wood gave a loud crack and another limb fell to the ground. Stump now revealed to the sun Dwalin swung once more and hit home, the entire bush collapsing onto its side. 

Dwalin took up the branches and trunk, dragging the plant to the tree-line of the forest where he left it hidden within the thick foliage to decompose.

-

The first dozen rows of wheat were planted and the young boys from the village were lounging beneath a large oak, enjoying their break in the shade. Dwalin moved between the rows as he stretched his back out of the stooped hunch of those busy planting. His feet scraped through the dirt beneath him, face pulling into a frown as he heard the faintest trace of a song. He stopped his pacing and listened, hearing the light notes of a woman's voice singing.

Dwalin turned to look toward the boys relaxing in the shade; none of the young men had moved or shown any sign of having heard the singing.

Dwalin turned where he stood, seeking the direction of the voice and walking toward the forest's edge. 

The voice stopped. 

Dwalin stepped closer, eyes surveying the tree line in search of an explanation. 

The crack of a stick beneath his boot broke the silence, startling a goat from a nearby bush and causing a racket as it fled into the wood, Dwalin's heart beating along with its crashing escape. 

Dwalin looked down to his feet, the dried body of the blackberry bush directly in front of him, one of it's spindly arms crushed beneath his heel. Dwalin's fingers played absently with the golden cross around his neck as his eyes followed the sandy trail starting at his feet and leading into the trees.

A shout behind him and his hand dropped, body twisting and feet moving to return to work.

II

The market bustled around the pair as Mrs. Shannon rattled on about the secret of how she cooked her cabbages, Dwalin nodding along faintly as he carried the kindly old woman's purchases. She had taken a shine to her new neighbours and had offered to cook for them on market days, or whenever she was feeling particularly nostalgic and was missing her sons.

Dwalin shifted the heavy bag of potatoes as they rounded the corner away from market, "Mind you..." Mrs. Shannon said, "Mrs. Duncan will tell you to add salt to the water but don't you listen to a word she says. Her food is as bland as the dirt she grows it in. Proper ingredients don't need the salt."

Dwalin nodded, not wanting to argue with the woman. Her following praise of pepper was interrupted by a hiss. Dwalin looked up from the road in time to see her cross her chest in protection. He followed her gaze but only saw a pair of horses, "What's wrong?"

"Never approach a black horse." She warned.

Dwalin frowned toward the black horse and it's brown companion, “I think it's just one of farmer Seamus's mares.” 

Mrs. Shannon gave a grunt, “Don't touch a black horse." She said again, "Y'hear me?”

Dwalin nodded, turning his eyes from her serious gaze and toward the horses. Uncertainty sunk like a stone in his stomach as the brown horse's eyes flashed as it tossed it's head.

Mrs. Shannon pressed at his arms and they moved on down the road, passing rolling green pastures as she talked, "Now I don't know what it's like in the north but here ye've got to really be careful about what you get up to. It's good ye've got tha' pendant." She gestured to the cross at his neck, "Spirits fear the good lord."

Dwalin huffed and adjusted the bags. So it was spirits she was afraid of.

III

The wheat was well on it's way when Dwalin heard the woman singing for a second time. It was just him working in the field that day so there was no one to look to for confirmation. Dwalin moved to the forest, stepped over the limbs lying at the head of the trail and began following the voice. 

Dwalin had never thought much about the expanse of forest behind his cottage; he hadn't realized just how separate from the open fields it was. He'd only been walking for ten minutes and already it was impossible to see anything but forest through the trees. Another snatch of whispered song had him continuing forward. Deeper. Following the thin sandy path.

Dwalin was surprised to find himself staring at another man as his eyes fell to the trail split ahead of him. He slowed as he eyed up the other figure. The man was laid out between the roots of a large oak, reading a book as calmly as you please, seemingly not at all worried about the large stranger approaching him. Dwalin was practically on top of the man when he finally glanced up.

Dwalin's stomach felt like an uncomfortable stone as the brown eyes regarded him. They blinked slowly and a pointed eyebrow rose in question, "Did you want something?"

Dwalin baulked at the question. The man's mellow voice causing an irrational swell of anger, "Have you seen a woman?" he snapped.

The man put his book down, "I have seen many women."

"A specific woman." Dwalin growled, "Today, in this forest."

The man hummed, fingers tugging the neatly trimmed beard on his chin, "Not today." He twisted and pointed a long finger towards the right path, "Maybe try that way."

Dwalin eyed the man, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Why not? Two roads, each as good a chance as taking you where you need to be. I'd go with that one."

Dwalin glanced to the right path then looked at the man's whisky brown eyes. 

Dwalin turned left.

-

Dwalin ran a hand over moss covered stone. 

It had been a good 20 minutes since he had turned down the left path and he had been surprised by how many stone structures were littering the forest on either side of his path. He stood now beneath a solid stone archway that covered the trail, staring up at the strange engravings along the underside at it's highest point. Though worn, he could just barely make out a series of half-man half-goat creatures dancing across the stone. 

Dwalin shook his head and moved onward. What a strange folklore these people had. 

He continued past the stone arch for another half hour. Finally giving up when he saw nothing but more forest in each direction. He shook his head, suddenly feeling like a fool. What had he even been doing out here?

He was just passing under the arch for the second time when the torso of a man came swinging in front of him, sending Dwalin falling back into the mossy floor with a shout of surprise.

"Giving up?" The man asked, "About time."

Dwalin glared at the upside down smirk, immediately recognising the man from before. "You." he said.

"Nori." the man clarified. He then gave a maidenly sigh and dropped down to stand before Dwalin, staring up at Dwalin with bright eyes and a cocky smile. He spoke again with a voice not his own, rich and feminine, "Any sign of your lady friend?"

Dwalin growled, "Not until now." Nori seemed pleased by the response, voice changing back to his own as he laughed. "What are you?" Dwalin asked. He eyed the man, "You aren't like the locals."

Nori scoffed. "Local? No no no, my dear man. I am a native."

"Are they not the same?"

Nori raised a sharp brow and gestured to himself, eyes flashing as he said, "I should hardly think so." Dwalin supposed the man had a point, he was rather oddly proportioned, stocky and short in a way Dwalin had never seen. Nori crossed his arms, "Are you hungry? You've been wandering around out there for hours."

Dwalin frowned, "No I haven't."

"Yes. Sorry about that." Nori said as he moved behind Dwalin and pushed the larger man through the arch and off to the side of the trail. "Sit." he ordered, before retrieving a small pack from behind a nearby bush.

Dwalin sat, legs and arms crossed as he watched Nori move away to rummage through the canvas bag. He retrieved a smaller bag and held it out to Dwalin who eyed it warily, "What is it?"

"Dried berries and nuts."

"What?"

Nori rolled his eyes, "It's filling. Eat it."

Dwalin took a mouthful of the mix, relaxing slightly as he ate. He watched Nori sprawl out in the moss beside him. "So am I to believe you were the woman singing?" Dwalin asked. Nori shrugged. "Any particular reason?"

"Hmm?" Nori hummed, head turning to look at him, "Oh... it can wait." Dwalin frowned and continued eating. 

His eyes felt oddly heavy as he rolled a bit of the dried fruit over his tongue. He swallowed before asking, "Is this blackberry?"

He blinked slowly as the remaining nuts were knocked from his hands and his lap filled with the smaller man, who pressed his lips violently against Dwalin's and pushed him down in a quick motion that left Dwalin's mind reeling.

-

Dwalin stumbled through the door, muscles aching and mind buzzing. A cloth wrapped loaf of bread and a platter of roasted potato and chicken had him slumping into a wooden chair at the table and helping himself to a late supper, the single candle on the table guttering and casting sharp shadows as he ate.

When he heard the creak of the floorboards he looked up to see his brother enter the room and join him at the table, "How was yer day?" Balin asked, grabbing a slice of bread for himself and slathering it with honey.

Dwalin shrugged, "Alright. Shoulders are killing me but that's to be expected I suppose."

"It was quite a long walk, I'd expect your legs to be sore rather than your shoulders."

Dwalin frowned, looking up at his brother in confusion, "What walk?"

Balin paused, bread held in the air halfway on it's path to his mouth, "This afternoon? Ye walked off into the forest and this is the first I've seen of ye since."

Dwalin stopped eating and stared, "No. I was irrigating the patch we had set aside for cabbages." He thought it over. He had been working near the forest earlier in the day, "Is it possible you were mistaken?"

Balin ran a hand through his white hair, head shaking, "I've not gone senile just yet, brother."

Dwalin sighed, "I don't know what else to tell you."

Balin nodded and leant forward, frowned suddenly and asked, "Where's the cross you always wear?"

Dwalin reached for his neck, feeling only skin where the golden chain usually hung. He found himself focusing on the strange lack of the familiar weight against his sternum, unsure how he hadn't noticed the absence, "Must've fallen off while I was working. I'll keep an eye out for it tomorrow."

"I hope the chain hasn't broken." Balin said after a thoughtful hum, "I'm afraid we wouldn't have the funds to fix it till after the harvest."

"It's fine." Dwalin grunted between bites of food as he finished off his meal. He stood, grabbing the single candle as his brother followed him from the table. They moved into the back hall, Balin ducking back into his own small room as Dwalin continued down the hall into his. 

He placed the candle on his washstand, splashed his face with water and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, leaning forward into the light and glaring into the mirror. He frowned as his hand traced the dark line of stark bruising across his neck, eyes travelling down his chest to take in the round bruises scattered along his torso and hips. 

Dwalin took a steady breath and pulled himself away from the mirror and into the bed. Determined to see the next day and hoping it would make more sense.

IV

It had been several weeks since the night Balin had believed him to have disappeared for the duration of the day. The next morning Dwalin had been able to show his brother the clearly irrigated field he had been working in and Balin had had to accept his brother's claim, though the scepticism was clear on his face. They spent the following day tending the plants. They never did find the golden cross.

Now the crops were tall and strong, the wheat blowing in the wind and brushing the brothers at the waist. 

Dwalin stood, a bundle of weeds in hand, as he stared toward the forest silently. He frowned at the way his vision swirled and focused on a far off break in the trees, as if he had been walking for hours and his eyes could not adjust to standing still.

A sharp burst of coughing from behind him broke his attention and he turned, "You alright?"

"Inhaled a burst of pollen." Balin said when the coughing had subsided.

Dwalin nodded, glanced to the now entirely stationary trees and returned to work.

V

Dwalin grabbed roughly at the thighs pinning him to the bed, slid up the sides and shoulders to grab two thick handfuls of rusty brown hair and tug. His hips surged at the sound of the laughter above him. He moved to flip the two, back straining against the mattress in his efforts, the small man above him impossible to move.

Dwalin's breath hissed through his teeth, "Nori."

Nori's head rolled forward, eyes a visible flash of gold for a moment before waves of hair fell in a curtain between the face and the window, the moonlight turning the rusty brown to soft orange.

Dwalin blinked.

His breath left him in a shuddering groan when they opened to find the fiery man beneath him and his cock surrounded by tight heat. He thrust out and then in, ignoring the pleased smile on the other man's face. He pushed his right hand back into the hair that was now spread across his pillow and pulled, shifting his hips and thrusting harder. Dwalin grinned when Nori's composure broke and his mouth dropped open in a surprised moan.

Dwalin blinked, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling of his room. He squinted into the darkness, the stiff feel of sleep slow eyelids easing slightly. He shifted and groaned at the feel of the sheets sticking to his thighs. He sat, yanked the bedding off of him and stared down at the mess in confusion. 

He ran a hand over his face and cursed.

VI

The bread felt dry in his throat as Dwalin ate, swallowing uncomfortably as he listened to his brother's coughing in the next room. He took a sip of water. He was almost finished harvesting this years crop and then he'd be able to take what they could sell to market. And then he was going to find a doctor.

There was little pollen left in the air and Balin was running out of excuses.

VII

Dwalin startled awake to find a strange man straddling his waist and a handful of crushed herbs being shoved into his mouth. A hand clamped over his face to keep him from spitting it out. The figure whispered urgently, "Just eat it." Dwalin glared defiantly as he tried to place the face. He knew he had seen the man before. "Please trust me."

Dwalin chewed, wincing at the bitter taste and swallowed it down.

The man seemed relieved. 

And then he was gone.

VIII

The doctor's face looked resigned where Dwalin could see it behind the cloth around his mouth. "Well?" Dwalin demanded.

The doctor shook his head, "It's not likely he'll make it through the winter." He paused, expression difficult to discern through the cloth he was still wearing, "You'd do well to stay clear of him. Last I saw this cough it took out an entire household."

Dwalin gaped, "You think I'll get it."

"Quite frankly Sir I'm astonished you're not lying in bed like your brother." He pulled his jacket on and nodded curtly, "Have a nice evening."

Dwalin gave a derisive snort as the doctor moved to the door, "Yeah sure." He moved to the back hall, tapping gently on the door to his brother's room before slipping in, "You hear all that?" he asked.

Balin nodded from his place on the bed. White quilt wrapped tightly around his legs on white sheets. With Balin's white hair he seemed like just a face floating in cloud space. He broke into another bout of coughing and Dwalin moved to the hall, closing the door slowly behind him.

He swallowed around the uncomfortable lump in his throat and returned to the kitchen, idly grabbing the mug that had been left on the table and took a sip of the lukewarm tea. He winced slightly at the bitter taste before downing it in a couple of hard swallows.

Dwalin spun the mug idly, watching the dregs swirl at the bottom. He ran his tongue over his teeth, frowning at the familiar taste. He held the cup up to see the bottom, looking for the makers mark in the ceramic.

He frowned and set it aside, casting a suspicious look toward the mug before stomping outside, eager to vent his frustration with work. 

Because if he stopped to think he'd have to acknowledge that with Balin bed ridden there was no one left to leave cups of tea for him on the counter.

-

The funeral was on a Sunday. The ground had been hard with cold and it had taken all of Saturday to dig the grave. Dwalin was surprised by the number of mourners who gathered, still unaccustomed to living in such a tight community. Even the doctor came, though he gave both Dwalin and the casket a wide berth, clearly convinced that Dwalin was still facing a similar fate.

He stood over the grave after the service, staring faintly into the nearby patch of woods until Mrs. Shannon led him away with a hand at his elbow and the promise of food on her lips.

-

Dwalin wasn't sure what to do with himself in the following weeks. There was no more work to be done with the crops until spring came and Dwalin had already filled the cradle by the hearth with fire-wood after venting his sorrows on the surrounding forest. 

He stood in the doorway, sipping tea and watching the rain come down just beyond the eaves of the cabin. It was always raining now. 

Dwalin winced as hands slid around his hips and up across his chest. "Do you want to leave?" a voice asked.

He turned his head to look at the man pressed against his back. "Nori." He said, his mouth remembering what his mind couldn't. Nori nodded against his shoulder. "How do you get in here?" Dwalin asked.

"However I want."

Dwalin scoffed, fingers moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?"

Nori sighed, "You should leave this place. It smells like sickness."

"And where exactly am I supposed to go?" Dwalin scoffed, "This is the second home I've made with little success."

"Come stay with me."

"Where does someone like you live?"

Nori grinned against his shoulder, "Oh well, I've got the loveliest hill. Lots of neighbours, we have parties all the time."

"Excuse me?" Dwalin asked, sure he'd misheard. For a hill was not a dwelling.

Nori climbed onto his back, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He slipped his hands over Dwalin's eyes and pressed his lips to Dwalin's ear, "Close your eyes."

When Dwalin opened them again he was standing on a hill and the cottage stood empty.


End file.
